The current application is directed to providing an H.265/HEVC encoded video and in particular to transcoding a previously encoded video to H.265/HEVC.
The latest High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard developed by Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VT) was designed to succeed the H.264/AVC standard with about 50% improvement in compression efficiency. It is rapidly being adopted in many applications as a result of its superior compression performance. However, compared with the H.264/AVC standard, the computational complexity of HEVC encoding is extremely high, making it hard to be implemented in software on general purpose processors widely used in cloud-based multimedia encoding/transcoding systems and also limiting its adoption in real-time systems.
Because of the large amount of existing legacy content already encoded with the H.264/AVC standard, a transcoder transcoding pre-encoded H.264/AVC bitstreams into HEVC bitstreams rapidly may be of great value.